


You are the Only One

by OnlyHereForGallavich (orphan_account)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, Childhood, Fluff, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OnlyHereForGallavich
Summary: 3 times Ian Gallagher proposes to Mickey Milkovich





	You are the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeelll, I've been on a bit of a writing spree recently. I wrote this last 'night' at two in the morning because I couldn't sleep and I'm to lazy to beta so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy x

    The first time Ian Gallagher proposed to Mickey Milkovich, the answer he got was _yes._ He was overjoyed. Mickey was his best friend. They shared everything; the rare treats their impoverished families could afford, their hatred for certain teachers and occasionally, a beer they pilfered off their older siblings. Ian loved Mickey, maybe even a little more than his older brother Lip who teased him about his hair and his freckles. Maybe ever more than the new G.I. Joe figure Fiona found lying on the floor at the L station. Mickey Milkovich, with his wide blue eyes and potty mouth may have just been Ian Gallagher’s favourite thing in the whole entire world. So it seemed perfectly natural to present him with a ring made of paperclips and ask him to marry him the way he had seen his father do to his mother (with a real ring, though). Monica had ended up punching Frank in the face, but Ian hoped for a better response from his best friend.

 

    And he had gotten it. Mickey Milkovich loved Ian Gallagher too. He loved the red curls and freckles everyone in their grade made fun of (until Mickey threatened to beat them) and the way he looked at everyone, including Mickey, like they were _good._ Mickey knew, even as a chubby little six year old, that his family wasn't like others’. But he didn't quite realise the extent until he had accepted Ian’s presented ring with an enthusiastic grin. Ian was very happy with his response. Mickey could tell, because Ian’s face lit up, even more than it usually was. He kissed him on the cheek (because kissing on the lips was yucky) and the affianced children happily spent one day of marital bliss. It was shattered when Mickey got home. Terry caught sight of the ring, and his son’s hand in Ian’s, and it was all over.

 

    Mickey was able to save the ring; tuck it away into his hidey-hole before Terry got to it. But he couldn’t save _himself_ quick enough. Terry broke his hand, the one that had so wronged itself by being intertwined with another boy’s, and Mickey had screamed and cried and that had made it all worse. Ian was banned from Mickey’s life, and the two boys spent the next few years driven apart. Mickey still kept that paperclip ring; a relic of the childish, pure love he had felt for that little red haired boy.

 

 

///

 

 

    The second time Ian Gallagher asked Mickey Milkovich to marry him, it was out of desperation more than anything else. The boys had grown older, but apparently not any less stupid. They had managed to get themselves caught by Mickey’s father yet again, and now Mickey was being exiled into a loveless marriage with the prostitute Terry had hired to ‘fuck the faggot’ out of him. Ian knew, logically, that it was not that woman’s fault, but he couldn’t help but hate her with everything in him. Because Mickey was _his,_ and had been since they were children. If there was anyone Mickey should have been standing with at the altar, it was Ian.

 

    Ian and Mickey had met again through Mandy, and she had been shocked to find out about their shared history. They hadn’t told her much, but she could sense the immediate tension between them. It hadn’t taken long for Ian and Mickey to collide together in a much more _sexual_ way than they had as children. As kids, they had cared about each other with childish innocence. Now, their relationship quickly became extremely physical. Mickey liked to pretend that was all it was. Of course, Ian knew better, but he kept that to himself. They grew emboldened by their growing intimacy, and Mickey invited Ian over for a ‘sleepover’. The night itself had been full of sex and cigarettes and movies and those _looks_ they gave each other. When Ian had found his paperclip ring amongst Mickey’s belongings while looking for a lighter, he had teared up. And Mickey hadn’t even told him to shut the fuck up. It was good, it was great; until it all went to shit.

 

    Now here Ian was, begging Mickey not to get married to the strange woman in the room next to theirs.

 

     “Mick, we can _leave._ We can get out of here. You and me.”

 

    “Don’t be fucking stupid, Gallagher.”

 

    “ _Please._ Fuck, Mick, please. Just... you’re supposed to marry _me.”_

 

    “ _No.”_

 

 

///

 

 

    The last time Ian Gallagher asked Mickey Milkovich to marry him, they weren’t kids playing house anymore. Nor were they teenagers trapped under Terry’s thumb. No, this time they were grown up and lived together and raised the baby Svetlana had dumped on them together. The baby was now a rambunctious toddler who liked to fiddle with his dads’ shit. Somewhere amongst Mickey’s stuff, Yev managed to retrieve a little circle of paperclips twisted together. Ian found the kid chewing on it meditatively while watching Spongebob that night. He had pilfered the ring out of his son’s grasp and laughed lightly at the memory of his five year old self asking Mickey Milkovich to marry him.

 

    Just then, Mickey walked in, expression becoming brighter when he saw the ring in Ian’s hands. “ _Fuck,”_ He exclaimed, rushing forward to catch a closer look, “I thought I’d lost it while we were moving.” Ian looked at his Mickey’s overjoyed face, and back at the ring. Then back up again, raising his eyebrows.

 

   “What d’you say, Mick? Wanna finally fucking do this?”

 

    “Fuck yeah.”


End file.
